The field of this invention is fuel metering devices, particularly of the type used in conjunction wit internal combustion engines.
Prior art fuel metering systems for internal combustion engines include such devices as those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,851,026; 2,482,956; and 2,157,034.
Numerous disadvantages are found in the prior art devices such as complicated pumping structures and their associated injectors, complex fuel distribution networks, as well as substantial economic considerations attendant thereto the manufacturing thereof.